Advice from The Flash to Kid Flash
by Racous
Summary: Flash gives advice to Kid Flash to get Jinx, but they aren't as successful as they seem. XD A series of stories based on the farfetched advice Flash gives Kid Flash. Kid FlashJinx! XD
1. What're you thinking about?

PLC: So...enjoy? O.o

Disclaimer: (twirls around in circles) weeeeeeeeeee!

* * *

They were in an ice cream parlor. 

Flash sighed and glanced at his protégé (did I spell that right?), Kid Flash. Said boy was currently eating vanilla ice cream, yet the Justice League member can clearly see that something was on Kid Flash's mind. He prided himself for knowing; who else can find out the young speedster's troubles?

Anyone, actually, as said boy is absent-mindedly missing his mouth with the spoon and spreading ice cream all over his yellow mask.

Flash groaned. For the fastest kid alive, Kid Flash can't even gather his wits enough to find out he's actually feeding his ear.

"Okay, Kiddo..." Flash started, resting his elbows on the table. "What's bothering you?"

Shaken out of his thoughts about a certain pink-haired sorceress, Kid Flash turned his head sharply, swallowing the ice cream spoon in the process. He gagged for a bit before Flash gave him a hard whack on his back.

The Evil Spoon of DOOM flew out the window, hitting a random unsuspecting hormonal teen at the head, thus giving him a concussion.

Ignoring the screams of little children at the sight of the teen (who was already foaming at the mouth), Kid Flash looked at the Flash, a shocked look on his face.

"W-what?"

"You were feeding your ear." Flash said nonchalantly, handing Kid Flash a handful of tissues. The boy used his super speed to wipe the offending white substance out of his ear. "You're thinking of something, I can tell." Flash grinned mischeviously. Kid flash sputtered.

"Y-wait-no! I mean, NO!" Kid Flash stuttered. Flash chuckled, then broke out into a full-scale laugh at his charge's expression.

"You are, aren't ya?"

Kid Flash muttered something akin to "Yes.". Flash's grin had gone wider, putting his face in the danger of splitting in half.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"...Jinx."

"That pink-haired bad-luck witch?" Flash paused, then nodded. "I approve."

"What?" Kid Flash spat out a mouthful of vanilla ice cream all over his mentor. Flash winced, and grabbed some tissues to wipe the ice cream off with.

"I mean...I approve." Flash nodded. "As your mentor and guardian, it is my duty to give you my blessings."

"Wait wait..." Kid Flash waved his hands rapidly. "For what?"

"Well, aren't you going to wed her?"

Kid Flash choked on the ice cream. "I haven't even asked her out yet!"

Flash grinned. "We're going to have to change that..."

Almost hesitantly, Kid Flash asked, "How?"

"Well...by doing the first step...bug the hell outta her."

* * *

PLC: All done! XD I'll put in the next chappie right away! 

Please Review!


	2. Bug the hell outta her!

PLC: Here's the next chappie!

* * *

'Bug the hell outta her. That's what the Flash said.' Kid Flash thought to himself like a mantra. 'Bug the hell outta her.'

Kid Flash sped through the HIVE Five base with his super speed, skidding to a stop when he found himself in front of Sector Four. He grinned, repeating the Flash's words to himself one more time, vibrating his molecules through the wall.

'Bug the hell outta her.'

Kid Flash saw Jinx, holding an I-Pod and humming to herself. She was sketching on her drawing book again...and Kid Flash took no time in snatching it from her unsuspecting hands.

"What the-" Jinx bolted upright, yanking out the ear plugs of her I-Pod out of her ears and preparing her powers. "Who's there?"

"Just me, Jinx." Kid Flash grinned, appearing right in front of her. Jinx sqealed and fell on her bed.

"What?" Finally gathering her wits, she yelled. "Gimme back my sketch pad!"

"No-oo." Kid Flash sang, flipping through the pages. Furious, Jinx charged up her powers. Her eyes shone in pink-light, glaring at the speedster in front of her.

"Why're you here anyway?" She glared, shooting a hex at him. Kid Flash easily dodged.

"To bug the hell outta you." He said, absent-mindedly. He gasped, covering his mouth. He's not supposed to say that! "I-I meant...uhh...to...visit?" Kid Flash sped away, coming back with a red rose. "A-and...to give you this." He presented it to her. Jinx wordlessly received it.

"Ye-ahh..." Jinx raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Just give me back my sketch pad so you can leave."

"No."

"What...?" Jinx grit her teeth. Kid Flash smiled cheekily.

"Not unless you go out with me." He blushed at his own straight-forwardness.

Jinx blushed as well. "...what?"

"Aw c'mon! You're sounding like an old tape-recorder!" Kid Flash whined. "So...you wanna go out with me? If you don't..." he grinned mischeviously, pretending to throw out her notebook. Jinx started, but calmed down.

"No." she pouted, with a defiant gaze.

"C'mon...go out with me?"

"No."

"Go out with me?"

"Never."

"Go out with me?" He repeated.

"Noooo..."

"...go out—"

"That's IT, Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled. "I have said NO for the last time!" she fired a hex at him.

But Kid Flash was gone.

-----------------------------

Back at the two speedsters' apartment, Flash smiled, finally catching sight of his charge entering their apartment. He sped over and started pestering the boy.

"What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she say? What did she sa—"

Kid Flash sent him a glare. Flash immediately shut up.

"Didn't go well, did it?" Flash asked. "But really, what did she say?"

"She said..." Kid Flash twitched. "That she had said NO for the last time."

Flash beamed. "That's perfect!"

Kid Flash brightened, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "How?"

"If she said 'no' for the last time, she'll definetly go out with you the next time! She can't say no anymore!"

-----------------------------

The Next day...

"So Jinx, wanna go out with me? You told me you said no for the last time...thus, you'll have to go out with me!" Kid Flash grinned, vibrating through her wall again.

Jinx grinned at Kid Flash. "Never."

"But!"

"I said never, not no." and she fired a hex at him.

Let's just say, Mammoth had to haul out a red and yellow object out the HIVE headquarters that day.

* * *

PLC: So...review, please! 


End file.
